


ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

by Kazaha_87



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sora ex-girlfriend of Taichi and Yamato, Spoilers for Digimon Adventure tri - Ketsui (second movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato couldn’t stand Taichi’s behavior anymore.<br/>He was no more the Taichi he’d always known.<br/>He was no more the leader he’d always been.<br/>He was no more the person he’d always admired… and he couldn’t stand it!<br/>Everybody, but not Taichi!<br/>How could he have doubts?<br/>If it was Jou, Koushiro, even Mimi – damn him! – it was still ok, but Taichi? No.<br/>He had to do something… anything that was within his power to bring him back to his senses!<br/>He wanted the DigiDestined of Courage back…<br/>He wanted his best friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: spoilers for the second movie of Digimon Adventure tri - Ketsui (Determination)

Yamato couldn’t stand Taichi’s behavior anymore.

He was no more the Taichi he’d always known.

He was no more the leader he’d always been.

He was no more the person he’d always admired… and he couldn’t stand it!

Everybody, but _not_ Taichi!

How could _he_ have doubts?

If it was Jou, Koushiro, _even_ _Mimi_ – damn him! – it was still ok, but Taichi? No.

He had to do something… _anything_ that was within his power to bring him back to his senses!

He wanted the DigiDestined of Courage back…

He wanted _his best friend_ back.

And, for that aim, he had already planned everything in advance.

That morning, first thing first when he had arrived at school, he had gone to see professor Nishijima.

He had been too early, so he had had to wait outside his office until he’d finally arrived with the usual pack of donuts in a hand.

Yamato had asked him for a favor while accepting the Bundt cake the man had offered him: the key for the rooftop.

He knew – like many other students knew as well – that Nishijima sensei was on patrol that afternoon, and he knew that he would have complied.

He also knew that the man would have soon understood the reasons behind his asking for a favor like that, but he didn’t care.

Well… in truth, he did care, but this was more important.

Knowing _that_ was enough a reason for not caring about his own ‘soft side’ being disclosed…

So he had gone back to see the man at lunch break to collect the infamous key…

The destiny of the World was at stake for Ichijouji’s fault once again, and they – as DigiDestined – had the duty to help, whether they liked it or not.

Whether they wanted to or not.

It was beyond them.

_How could Taichi have doubts about it?!_

 

Yamato sighed and checked the hour.

Four minutes to the last bell, finally!

He started to pack his things so to be ready, and the bell was still ringing when he reached the door of his classroom.

“Sorry, sensei. I’m in a rush today…”, was all he said, and he didn’t wait for a reply before leaving.

Once he reached Taichi’s class two doors ahead on the same corridor, he didn’t have to wait long before ‘his target’ surfaced together with Sora.

He had hided, waiting leaning against the wall, because he didn’t want Taichi to run away from him for the umpteenth time.

The moment his friend crossed the doorway, Yamato grabbed Taichi’s wrist.

“WHAT THE---!! YAMATO!”

“Please, Sora”, Yamato just ignored his friend’s complaining. “Go tell the soccer team that today Taichi can’t join them for practice.”

“HEY, YOU!”, Taichi fought back and freed himself from the blond’s grip, but his freedom lasted just a couple of seconds before Yamato caught him again and, this time, he clasped even tighter than a moment before. “HOW DARE YOU DECIDE IT ON YOUR OWN?!”

“Just shut up and follow me. You’re drawing attention.”, Yamato hissed.

“OH, NO! _YOU_ ARE DRAWING ATTENTION!”, he shouted in return. “What the hell is your problem, man?”

At that, Sora decided that it was time for her to intervene.

After all, they were still in front of the classroom, and the teacher was still inside…

Also, she knew them: the first fist was ready to fly any second.

Knowing that, she had at least to try to save them from detention or, worse, suspension…

“Taichi. Please. Just do as he asks.”, she said, a gentle hand over his ex-boyfriend’s shoulder while she openly sighed at her _other_ ex-boyfriend’s means of persuasion. “You two need to talk. And you, Taichi, need your best friend.”, she added then in a softer voice, so that other people around them couldn’t hear, and both of them froze for a moment.

 _Geez! Women!_ , they thought together at the same time, and at the same time they heaved a sigh in response to her last words.

“FINE!”, Taichi finally gave up and, gritting his teeth, he forcibly freed himself once more.

After that Yamato just turned his back to them and led the way, at least sure, now, that Taichi would have followed him.

 

“How come you have the keys?”, Taichi broke the heavy silence that had engulfed them for all the time they had walked together through many corridors and up several floors while they reached the last flight of stairs and Yamato picked the key out from his pocket and made to open the always locked door for the dream-place of every student of every school: the rooftop, in fact.

“Nishijima-sensei” was all that Yamato replied, and the conversation died once more.

The blond made Taichi enter and locked the door behind himself, just in case… Then he removed the key from the keyhole and put it in his pocket again.

“So? All this fuss just to stay silent?”, Taichi provoked him. “If you’re gonna stay there and just look at me, maybe you could just have come to the field to watch me play.”

Yamato took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

“I want to know what’s happening to you.”, he proclaimed at last, dead serious.

“It’s none of your business.”

Yamato huffed loudly.

“It is.”, he declared, and Taichi mirrored his annoyed sulk.

“It’s _not_. And if that’s all, then there was no need to send Sora to the courtyard, ‘cause I’m going back.”

Taichi made to pass him, but Yamato grabbed him by the collar with his left hand and, with the other one, he just punched him in the face.

“Enough is enough.”, he grunted. “I’m fucking sick of your shit, Taichi! I deserve to know what’s happening to you.”

“You _deserve_ to know?!”, the brunet parroted him in an incredulous snort while brushing off a small rivet of blood at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. “And how’s that? Since when? I’m veeery, very sorry, Yamato. I didn’t know!”

Then Taichi gave him a taste of his own medicine, aiming right at his face.

“Sorry in advance for your fans’ complaints.”, he snickered at Yamato, and that became the start of a real no-holds-barred battle between them that went on for several, endless minutes.

 

“…first time you have the upper hand over me…”, Taichi panted at last, when he found himself in a position where he was peculiarly unable to move, his back flat on the floor and his wrists tackled one at each side of his head in a firm grip, while Yamato was straddling him, all his weight to take him down and forbid any ‘unnecessary’ movement.

“First time _you_ are in the wrong.”, he admitted his own faults in the past, but he didn’t waver while he did so.

After a brief moment of pure shock for Yamato’s utter declaration – something he really didn’t see coming – Taichi scoffed at his friend.

“And _who_ decided it? You?”, he snorted, derisive, but, in the end, he just couldn’t stand Yamato’s gaze for long and he unconsciously diverted his eyes from his.

“Why are you persisting in this useless fight?” Yamato retorted, ignoring the cynicism in Taichi’s last comment, recognizing it as overcompensation. “Do you understand that you’re not alone in this, don’t you? It’s not all on your shoulders!”, he tried to be reasonable. “We are a team… and _we_ are best friends…”, he remarked, intending Taichi and himself, “…or is it no longer like that for you?”, he finally asked what he feared the most, and Taichi sensed Yamato’s uncertainties and uneasiness at his last question.

Taichi, not knowing what to answer back to that, just chewed on the inside of his cheek and kept silent, sheepishly avoiding the blond’s eyes.

“Taichi…”, Yamato heaved a sigh, not knowing either him where to look, and he released his friend’s wrists, but he stayed where he was. “What happened? You changed…”, he declared. “Tell me, man: where’s the arrogant bastard I know?”, he asked, having absolutely no idea what frigging expression he was wearing at the moment. “If you have a problem, why can’t you share it with us?”

He paused and then, a little uncertain and, in truth, far more than a little afraid – even if he would have never admitted it in the first place – he asked: “Why can’t you share it with _me_?”

Taichi closed his eyes for a few seconds and, when he finally opened them back, it was as if they were lacking, in a way, the usual glow that they always had.

And it terribly frightened Yamato.

And it worried him.

“Because you didn’t. You’re still the same.”, Taichi replied in a flat tone.

Yamato really hadn’t changed in all those years!

They had grown up, but he was still the same as he was six years before.

How in the world he had managed that, Taichi really had no clue.

“And how’s that a problem?”, Yamato protested. “My values are still the same!”, he attempted to explain; then he hesitated just a bit and, after that, his tone grew quite bitter. “…but I’m no more so sure about yours, if I have to tell you the truth…”

Taichi breathed slowly and deeply in response, trying to find the words… the right ones.

He watched Yamato in the eye for the first time after several minutes and he just waited for his friend to remove himself from over his body; then he stood up again and turned his back on him, moving to reach the railing a few meters above.

A heavy silence fell upon them, until Taichi broke it while finally turning back to face him once again.

“Aren’t you afraid, Yamato?”, the brunet wholeheartedly asked his friend, giving up, at last, all his remnant defenses, and Yamato frowned at him in response, confused by the sudden question.

“Yes”, he finally admitted in earnest, not sure if he had actually understood what was going on and the true meaning behind that question. “But what I feel is not important.”, he added. “It’s something beyond us, and we have the duty to help… we have to do everything that is within our power in order to help, our world, Digiworld, and the Digimons too.”

“But you saw the destruction we left behind after our battles, and it wasn’t the Infected Digimons’ fault only! …and what if someone dies?”, he finally voiced his biggest qualm, and, at that, Yamato just huffed at him, totally exasperated.

“How can’t you see that someone will _indeed_ die if we don’t do anything? And, if we don’t act, and if we don’t act _soon_ , it’ll be _more_ than just someone, you know?!”

“But—”, Taichi attempted to protest.

“But WHAT?!”, Yamato yelled at him, his hands each one over each one of his friend’s shoulders, shaking him, hoping to be able to make him see reason at last, a way or another, but still not sure of succeeding in the end.

Not after Taichi’s words…

And not after the doubts he had shown him to have…

“ _You_ _saw_ what that fucking Ichijouji did to the Digimons! _You_ _saw_ what happened to Leomon! And Leomon is _one of us_! He is _a friend_! He helped us so many times and in so many ways in all these years! And Ichijouji was able to use Meicoomon, the Gods only know _how_ , for his evil purposes, and _he infected our friend_! Tell me, Taichi”, he finally addressed him directly, “then what if it happens to _our_ Digimons next time?”, he shouted, at his wit’s end. “I personally don’t want to lose Gabumon! And _you_ , who already almost lost Agumon to him once, you tell me how in the hell you can stand even _the mere thought_ of risking losing him again?!”

“But all those people---”

“THEN WHAT ABOUT ALL THE DIGIMONS?!”, Yamato retorted. “You are a DigiDestined, for fuck’s sake! How can’t you think of them too?! And _no one_ of us wants to fight, but we have no choice! If we just watch and do nothing it can only grow worse than it is right now. HOW IS IT THAT YOU CAN’T SEE IT?!”, Yamato asked him, still appalled by the real reason behind his friend’s unreasonable behavior and his even more unreasonable _doubts_.

At this last reasoning, at last, something inside Taichi finally snapped.

“Yamato…”, he murmured, his voice broken, and, for the first time in many, many years, tears dropped from his eyes and copiously lined his cheeks.

And Yamato, concerned by them and suddenly unsure how to face him, he just took a few steps forward towards him and, in a whim, he closed the distance between them.

Then, with his right hand, he forced Taichi’s head to bend over his shoulder and rest upon there, his fingers cupped against his friend’s nape in a firm but, at the same time, gentle grip.

“Taichi…”, he attempted to comfort him as best as he could, and for a moment, at his name, his voice trembled. “You already knew what fear was and you coped with it in the past.”, he said. “You overcame it once, a way or another. You can do it again. I know you can!”, he reassured him, gave him strength like Taichi so often did for him in the past, and Yamato believed in every single word that came out his own lips.

Then he briefly paused before continuing, searching for the right words.

“You are the DigiDestined of Courage for a reason…”, he declared. “And you are _our leader_ for a reason. So, please, find a damn way to cope with your fucking fears and come back to us. I want my best friend back, and I want it no matter what, so be prepared.”

Then he lightly chuckled before what he was going to add.

“A good fist”, he snickered while waving one in the air with his free hand, “or, in the worst case scenarios, a good fight, had always made the trick for us in the past…”, he went on. “So, if your ‘medicine’ from earlier wasn’t enough, I’m ready to go for seconds… just so that you know…”, he lightly laughed again and sighed the moment later at his own suggestion, but Taichi knew Yamato better than anyone else, and he knew that he was being serious.

Dead serious.

At his friend’s words, Taichi chuckled too, even if still between what seemed untamable tears, and, for that reason, he just didn’t move from where he was, continuing to hide his messed up face in shame and man’s wounded pride.

He couldn’t show Yamato his tears, even if he had already seen his in the past, and in more than just one occasion…

“Enough for today…”, Taichi surrendered at last and, at that last remark, they chuckled together.

Then, when he finally calmed down after many minutes, still resting against his best friend’s shoulder, the brunet high-schooler, swallowing his pride, muttered a weak “By the way… thank you.”

And, after so many tiring weeks of cold war between them, not seen by Taichi as much as he couldn’t see his friend’s face from that position, Yamato heaved a very deep sigh and smiled at nothing in particular in front of him.

He was finally relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one-shot.  
> It's just friendship...  
> So not like me, but this one had to be written like that...  
> If - or when, I still don't know - there'll be a second one, I'm not sure it'll be safe XD ... but still :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> (As always, sorry for any mistakes you might have found inside... I don't have a beta and my english is just a B2 on paper... XD Might be lower... or higher, who knows LOL)


End file.
